


Paris by Chance

by MadisonAvenueDarling



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Carol's POV, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy McFuffersons, Happy Ending, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, More Fluff, New York City, Paris (City), Photography, Romance, The Musée d'Orsay, True Love, the Louvre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadisonAvenueDarling/pseuds/MadisonAvenueDarling
Summary: Carol has escaped New York for a much needed Paris vacation. By chance, she meets a beautiful young photographer ... twice. Could she be the one to finally fill the void in Carol's life?My fluffy hug to all of you wonderful Carol and Therese fans. =*





	1. Sorry Magritte

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on "Photo Shoot" or "Echo", but this story would not leave my brain! It's probably going to be around ten chapters.  
> I've been missing Paris, so what's a writer to do. Enjoy! ^.^
> 
> Thanks to Ligeria for her support, encouragement, and being the fastest Beta in the West!
> 
> Disclaimer.  
> These characters are clearly not my own, just having a little fun with them. They are the creations of the brilliant Patricia Highsmith and Phyllis Nagy.

Carol had circled the Centre Pompidou. The building looked like it was missing its exterior walls. She had walked along the sidewalk at the back of the building first and seen the large vertical pipes. They were all painted in various colors and spanned up the side of the structure to the roof. Three large, white tubes came from the ground and turned on elbows with large flared openings at the end. There were three more at the other end of the building too. Now, standing in front of the museum, her eyes followed a long tube made up of diagonal and horizontal pieces filled with escalators mounted to the front of the building. It started at the first floor and made its way up and across the face of the museum to the top floor. The undersides were bright red. It reminded her of Rindy’s habitrail her pet hamster lived in. The exterior of the building was quite a piece of art unto itself.

She had been to Paris many times, but never been inside this particular museum. Her companions, Abby or Harge, hadn’t been interested in modern art. She was traveling alone this time, so she was free to do as she pleased. She bought her ticket and went inside, excited to see the current Magritte exhibit.

Carol walked slowly, studying each piece. She was completely engrossed in them, not paying any attention to time or anyone around her. She was studying a painting that had a black umbrella with a half full, or was it half empty, glass of water on top of it. A loud thump, some paper shuffling, and the skittering of something across the floor interrupted her musings. She turned and noticed a young woman turning bright red as she picked up her small backpack off the floor. She cradled a camera in one hand, making it harder for her to gather her belongings from the floor. She took a couple of steps and picked up a small book and pen that had been dumped from the bag, then chased a runaway lip balm that was headed right for Carol’s boot.

The tall blonde slid her foot out to stop the feral tube with the side of her toe. The petite brunette almost ran into her as she stopped to pick up her Chapstick. When she looked up, Carol was taken aback by the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. Their gaze remained locked as the smaller woman stood. She was a few inches shorter than Carol and was blushing bright red as she gave her a nervous smile with dimples deep in her cheeks.

“Thanks … um, merci,” she said as she looked up at Carol.

“You’re welcome.” Carol smiled at her.

She took a few steps back, still looking into Carol’s eyes, and almost tripped over another patron. She turned and apologized and looked back at her, she looked away, then disappeared around a corner. 

Carol felt a bit of a loss when the young woman left her. She had felt something she hadn’t felt in a long time – an immediate attraction. It was absolutely physical, but also something more interesting. _Who is she? She certainly is a gorgeous little thing. Long dark hair, fine features, and those eyes. Sorry Magritte, but you’ve got nothing here as intriguing as that young woman’s eyes._ Carol walked to the corner and looked around to see if the small brunette was still nearby, but there was no sign of her. _She spoke English. Could she be an American? I wonder what her name is ..._ Carol wandered around the rest of the exhibit and took in some others. She enjoyed them, but all the while her mind kept returning to thoughts of the young woman.

* * *

Carol woke to a sliver of sunlight aimed right in her eyes through a small crack in the curtains of her hotel room. She blinked several times and reached over to the nightstand to look at her phone. 8:34. There was a missed text from Abby, but it was really from Rindy saying she was having fun with her godmother and she missed Carol. She had signed it with several heart and happy face emojis. Carol missed her too. 

They were close and rarely spent more than a week apart. She’d been spending less time at her father’s house and more time with Carol over the last few months. Carol suspected Rindy didn’t care much for Harge’s new girlfriend. Of course, Harge was so enamoured with this new woman he was fine with the current arrangement. She made a note to call Rindy later. Maybe she could catch her before she left for school.

She got out of bed and got ready for her day. A light breakfast and a visit to the Louvre were her only plans so far. Carol had been there many times, but always loved spending the better part of a day there when she stayed in Paris. She dressed casual and was at the museum by eleven. Looking at the familiar map, she decided to spend some time in the Rubens Room. She entered the space and started at one end, slowly walking from painting to painting. As she turned to cross to the other side of the room, she thought she saw the young woman from the Pompidou the day before. _No, it can’t be her._ She stood a little taller and looked over at the doorway she had entered through. A petite woman with long brown hair and a camera hanging at her hip from a strap around her neck was just leaving the large room. _Hmm, could it have been her? What would be the chances of that?_

Now that the woman had crossed her mind, she was all Carol could think about. Several paintings later, she decided to make her way to the “The Winged Victory of Samothrace”. She loved her and she was displayed so dramatically, she couldn’t resist a visit.

Carol stood on the stairs looking up at the statue. She was placed on a large landing where three staircases met. The Nike, as she was also known, stood high on a base shaped like the prow of a ship. Natural light came from a skylight above her, highlighting her wings. Carol leaned against the wall and just took her in. There were quite a few people in the space admiring her too, but one caught her eye. She moved closer and stood next to her. The woman was looking up, completely lost in her admiration for the sculpture.

“So, it _was_ you,” Carol said softly.

The small brunette turned. Carol saw confusion and then recognition cross her lovely features. She smiled shyly as their eyes locked. “You. You’re here?”

“I am. What’s the chance of that?” Carol smiled at her, continuing to stare, as lost in the emerald green as she had been the day before. “Have you seen her before?” She gestured at the winged statue.

“No, this is … um … the first, I mean … my first time.” She continued to look up at Carol. “Beautiful,” she continued softly.

Carol had the impression she wasn’t complimenting the exhibit, but maybe her. “She is indeed,” she replied, never looking away from the smaller woman. She had the urge to reach up and touch the smooth skin of her delicate face, but managed to keep herself in check. They stood like they were, lost in each other's gaze until someone bumped into Carol, breaking the spell. The person apologized and moved on.

“Are you visiting alone?” Carol asked.

“Yes. Are you?”

“I am.” _Don’t let this second chance go, Carol!_. “Would you like to walk around together?”

“Yes. Yes, I would.” She smiled up at Carol.

 _God, those dimples are adorable!_ “I’m Carol.” She offered her hand.

“Carol …” the young woman repeated. She gently slipped her hand into Carol’s. It felt more like a caress than a handshake. Her fingertips skimmed across Carol’s palm as she joined hands with her. “Therese,” she said. 

Her small hand was soft and warm and her fingers fit perfectly in Carol’s larger hand. _What would happen if I didn’t let go? If I just turned and started walking, would she pull her hand back or continue holding my hand as if it were nothing out of the ordinary?_

Still holding her hand, Carol asked, “Therese, not Theresa?”

“No.” Therese smiled up at her, not making any attempt to separate their hands.

“It’s lovely,” Carol complimented. “Do you want to stay here a little longer?”

“We can move on. I suppose I should see the Mona Lisa since I’m here. I think she’s nearby?”

“Not too far. She’s this way,” Carol said. They reluctantly let their hands fall apart. Carol flexed her fingers, missing Therese’s touch. _Carol, get a grip. You just met her!_ She noticed Therese was looking at her hand. “Is everything all right?”

“Um … yes. Fine,” Therese said as she shoved her hand in her pocket.

They made their way down the long hallways, taking their time looking at the art as they went, making comments and sharing their thoughts. They came upon a fairly large gathering of people.

“What are they looking at?” Therese asked.

“The Mona Lisa. She’s on that wall,” Carol said, pointing at the back of the crowd.

“That little painting is her?” Therese asked. “I can’t really see it from here.”

“Then let's get closer.” Carol offered. She usually avoided this section due to the crowds, but Therese should see her since they were there. They stood behind the group of people that had gathered and slowly inched forward as visitors moved on. Carol felt Therese’s hand sneak between her body and her arm, her hand firmly hanging on to the crook of her elbow. Carol looked at Therese and smiled at her.

“I don’t want to lose you,” Therese said, grinning nervously up at her.

“I don’t want to be lost,” Carol said as she bent her arm and rested her other hand over Therese’s. She smiled, enjoying the contact again. They continued to inch forward and finally were able to see the painting. 

Therese stood on her toes and whispered near Carol’s ear, “It’s much smaller than I thought it would be. I wish we could get a little closer.”

Carol leaned her head toward Therese’s and spoke quietly into her ear, “I thought that too when I first saw her. They have to protect her from touching and vandals.” She longed to trace the shell of her ear with her nose. She felt Therese tighten her grip as she spoke, and her eyes had closed. _Is she feeling this too?_

Therese slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Carol. “That’s a shame. I’ve seen her. We can go now, if you want.”

“Ok.” They moved away from the painting and stopped just away from the crowd. “Is there anything else you want to see?” Carol asked.

“Not really – my feet are tired. Can we sit somewhere? Together, for a little while?” Therese asked. She let go of Carol’s arm, but slid her hand down from her elbow to her wrist as she released her.

“I’d like that,” Carol said, trying to keep her composure and not react to the gooseflesh along her arm where Therese’s hand had been. They found a bench in a nearby exhibit and sat close to each other. “Where are you from, Therese?”

“New York. I lived in L.A. for a couple of years after grad school, but I moved back just a few months ago. Where are you from?”

“New York too. I lived in New Jersey for years, but moved back to the city after I divorced my husband a few years ago.”

“You were married?” She paused. “Um ... I thought that … “

“Yes, I was married. I have an eight year old daughter, Rindy.” She watched the smile on Therese’s face fall as she looked away. She took her hand and said, “Therese?” Carol bent a little toward her trying to catch her eye again. Therese looked up at Carol again. “You thought … what?” Carol asked.

“I thought … um … well …” She looked at their joined hands, then back up at Carol. “I’m not very good at this,” she said, then looked away a bit flustered. “Um … you seemed interested in … “

Carol squeezed her hand. “I am.”

Therese looked back at her. “Oh,” she said. A slight color crept up her neck and a hint of her dimples were in her cheeks.

Carol shifted on the bench so their knees were touching. She moved their hands to the top of her thigh and changed the subject. “What did you major in?”

“Photography and art. I work at The Times right now, but I’ve been thinking of doing freelance work instead. Or maybe I could work for a more established photographer. I’d like to open a small studio someday with a gallery to display and sell my work.”

“I’d love to see your work.”

“Do you work in the arts?”

“Not really. I own a furniture store with my best friend Abby. This is our second venture, and a little more high end. We’re doing very well, actually. Have you been to Paris before?”

“No. My friend was supposed to come with me, but she had to cancel at the last minute. I decided to come anyway. I got here three days ago. You seem to know your way around. How many times have you been here?”

“I’ve been to Paris many times. I love it here. Sometimes I wish I could live here.” She smiled at the young woman. “Had you planned a … romantic trip … with your friend?”

“No, nothing like that. She’s just a friend.” She moved her thumb over Carol’s. “Are you traveling with anyone … um … like that?”

“No, there isn’t anyone like that in my life.” She paused, making sure Therese had heard her. She thought she saw her posture relax a little bit. “I’m on my own this trip. I try to get here every few years. I’ve been here with my ex and my best friend in the past, but this trip is just for me. A little escape to recharge.” Carol smiled at her.

“I can certainly understand that. This city and all this amazing art is giving me ideas for photo projects. I love Paris so far. The people have been really nice and helped me find my way, even though I’ve butchered their beautiful language.” She chuckled and grinned at Carol. “Do you speak French?”

“I can hold my own, but I’m not fluent by any sense of the word.” Carol laughed. “Are you hungry? Would like to grab a snack? It’s a little early for dinner.”

“Yes. Where?”

Carol stood and pulled Therese up with their joined hands. “Come on, we’ll go find a place.”

Therese stood and they headed toward the exit. Carol looked over at Therese, wondering if holding her hand was all right. She looked up at Carol, smiled and tightened her grip a little bit. She adjusted their hands and laced their fingers together, making it easier to walk next to one another.

* * *

They got on the Metro near the museum and got off at the Hôtel de Ville stop just inside the Marais district. A little cafe with outdoor seating caught Carol’s eye. She pointed it out and they crossed the street and found a table. The sky was a shade of blue one could only see in Paris. Fluffy white clouds with light greys and pinks were scattered about, and the sun was just starting its long descent toward the horizon.

Carol glanced over at Therese as she looked at her menu. She had an odd look on her face, and bit her upper lip.

“See anything you might like?” Carol asked.

“I’m not sure. I don’t read French very well and I forgot my food cheat sheet in my room.”

“Come here. Scoot your chair a little closer and I’ll translate for you,” Carol said, moving her bag from the side of her chair between her feet. Therese moved her chair so she sat within inches of the tall blonde now. Carol read the items to her and they made some choices.

“A Coke costs more than a glass of wine,” Therese remarked, pointing to the menu.

“Would you like some wine? It might go well with the cheese we’ve chosen.”

“I better not. Wine makes me feel naughty.” She chuckled.

Carol caught the brunette’s eye, “Naughty?” She smiled and lifted her eyebrow at her.

“Yes. In a good way,” Therese answered, tilting her chin down and looking up at Carol through her long lashes.

Carol felt her heart skip a beat. _Holy hell! She’s flirting with me! Breathe Carol, breathe!_ She felt a flash of heat rush through her body and a flutter in her abdomen. She shifted in her chair.

“Well then, maybe we should both have wine.” Carol flirted back.

The look on Therese’s face shifted. Her eyes opened a bit wider as she looked at Carol. She moved her leg closer to Carol, and the taller woman moved her leg too. Their knees were now against one another. Carol moved her arm around the back of Therese’s chair and looked back at the menu.

“So we’ll share the cheese and fruit plate,” she said as she looked at Therese again, “and some wine?”

“Ok.” Therese leaned a little closer to Carol.

Carol set the menu back on the table and started to remove her arm from the back of Therese’s chair.

“You could leave it there,” Therese said, putting her hand on Carol’s knee. “I mean, if you want to.” She added softly, “I like it.”

Carol looked at the younger woman. She felt her warm hand on her knee. She smiled and put her arm around the back of her chair again, but this time she made deliberate contact with Therese’s back. “I like it too.”

The waiter came to their table and Carol ordered for them. The women settled in and watched people as they walked by, cars on the street, and a pair of lovers with their heads close together, sharing an occasional kiss at a table not far away. The waiter returned rather quickly with their wine. He opened the bottle and Carol tasted it, then nodded her approval. He poured both glasses and left them.

Carol picked up her glass and held it for a toast. “To Paris and new _friends._ ”

Therese picked up her glass and touched it to Carol’s. “New _friends._ ” She gently squeezed Carol’s knee.

They enjoyed their snack and the rest of the wine as they got to know each other a little better. Their bodies gravitated toward each other as they spoke.

“I’ll get this,” Carol said as she put some money in the folder with the bill. She turned toward Therese and asked, “Did you have anything planned for the rest of the day?”

“Thank you. I was going to take some pictures of the city, but I don’t have anything else planned.”

“Mind if I tag along?” Carol asked. “I understand if you would rather I didn’t. I don’t want to get in your way or …”

Therese interrupted her, “Really, you want to take pictures with me? I would love that, but you might get bored.”

“How could I get bored …” She paused, then added quietly, “If I’m with you?”

Therese flashed her dimples at Carol and squeezed her knee. “Should we go then?”

They both stood and Therese put her hand on Carol’s shoulder. “Whoa, that wine packed quite a kick. Maybe drinking the whole bottle wasn’t such a good idea.” She giggled.

Carol offered her bent arm. “We’ll have to hold on to each other until it wears off then.” She laughed.

“Only until it wears off?” Therese teased and waggled her eyebrows at the tall blonde. She covered her mouth with her hand. “See! I told you wine makes me naughty,” she said through her fingers.

Carol leaned closer and whispered, “You can hang on as long as you like, darling.” Therese took her arm and Carol leaned over again. Not resisting this time, she nestled her nose inside the smaller woman’s ear and exhaled a small breath as she moved her nose along the inside curve. “And that’s not the wine talking.”

Therese closed her eyes and let out a little moan. Carol would have missed it had she not been so close to the other woman. She removed her arm from Therese’s grip and draped it over her shoulders as they started walking slowly down the sidewalk. Therese wrapped her arm around Carol’s back and gripped her hip with her hand.

“Where should we go?” Therese asked.

“Notre Dame is pretty close. Have you seen it yet?”

“Just from a distance. Let’s go.” Therese smiled up at Carol.

Carol smiled back and squeezed her a little bit closer. She had an urge to stop and kiss the beautiful woman under her arm, but thought _that_ probably was the wine talking. She resisted, thought about it some more, then dropped her arm from the Therese’s shoulders and took her hand. “Come on!” She laughed and sped up her step.

Therese laughed. “Hey, not so fast! Some of us weren’t born with impossibly long legs like yours!”


	2. Beautiful Sights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should be working on "Photo Shoot" or "Echo", but this story would not leave my brain! I've been missing Paris, so what's a writer to do. Enjoy! ^.^
> 
> Thanks to Ligeria for her support, encouragement, and being the fastest Beta in the West!

The women wandered around the exterior of Notre Dame. Therese took pictures of the architecture and the surrounding area. Carol stopped and said she wanted to call her daughter. She sat on a low planter wall and encouraged Therese to continue and come back in about fifteen minutes. The young photographer agreed and moved away from her.

Carol called Abby’s phone and just caught her and Rindy as they arrived at school. They chatted for a few minutes, but then Rindy had to go so she wouldn’t be late. Carol hung up and put her phone back in her purse. She turned and brought her legs up onto the wall and leaned back on her hands. She closed her eyes and lifted her face to the sun. She didn’t notice the small brunette taking pictures of her. She sat that way for a few minutes, then opened her eyes and turned her head toward the cathedral. She caught Therese taking her picture as she turned her head.

“Therese! You’re supposed to be taking pictures of the beautiful sights of Paris!” Carol protested, gesturing toward Notre Dame.

Therese came closer and squatted down and took a few more pictures of the blonde. She moved the camera away from her face and grinned at her subject. “I am.”

Carol brought her legs down in front of her and propped her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. Therese quickly took a couple more pictures. Carol covered her face with her hands and said, “Are you done yet?”

“Absolutely not. Carol … you’re gorgeous.”

“Therese …” Carol said, slightly embarrassed.

Therese stood and let her camera hang from the strap around her neck. She pushed it around her back and sat down next to Carol. “Please look at me,” she requested. 

Carol dropped her hands from her face and turned her body toward her, then lifted her eyes to meet Therese’s. The younger woman turned to face Carol. She reached up, then hesitated for a moment. Her eyes locked with the blonde’s silently, asking if she should continue. Carol stayed still. Therese lifted her hand again and tucked some of the blonde’s hair behind her ear. She then lightly traced her cheek with her fingers and then down and over Carol’s chin. “You have this little cleft in your chin that only shows when you smile a certain way or the light hits it just right.” She ran her index finger down the center of her nose. “Your nose is perfect, it flares just a little bit right here, then there is a perfect curved crease here that takes a turn right under your cheekbone.” Her finger followed the line over her nostril, then around and under her cheek. “Your eyes are the most amazing, ever-changing blue, I have ever seen. Your eyebrows frame them perfectly.” She traced her brows, and then she curled her fingers, turned her hand and ran her knuckles along her other cheek to her lips. She turned her hand and gently touched them with her fingertips, marveling at their softness. She bit her own lower lip as she gazed at Carol’s mouth. “Your lips … so soft.” She paused, then looked back up into Carol’s eyes. She lowered her hand and took both of Carol’s hands in hers. “I meant it, you’re gorgeous. Please let me take pictures of you.”

Carol was in a kind of dream state, mesmerized by the young woman’s gentle touch. She leaned toward her a little bit. “I don’t … I don’t … know what to say.” Carol looked down at Therese’s lips, then back into her earnest eyes.

Therese leaned toward Carol, their faces very near one another. “Say yes,” she whispered.

“Yes.” Carol turned her head slightly, ready for her lips to meet Therese’s …

“Excuse me, Ma’am,” a woman said. “I see you have a rather professional looking camera there. Do you think you could take our picture?”

Carol leaned back and looked at the woman talking to Therese. _Oh for fuck’s sake lady! Seriously? Now? Jesus!_

Therese looked just as annoyed, but sat back and looked at the woman. “Sure, I guess so.”

She looked sadly back at Carol, squeezed her hands and let them go.

The woman handed her a cell phone and said, “My family is just right here.” 

Therese got up and walked over to the woman’s family. She framed them against the cathedral and took several pictures of them. “There you go,” Therese said as she handed the phone back to the woman.

Carol stood and met Therese as she returned to her. They shared an awkward look, then the young photographer lifted her camera and circled her, taking photos the whole time.

“Therese!” Carol laughed.

“You said yes!” Therese laughed with her.

“Yes, well …”

“There! You said it again!” Therese took a few more pictures and let her camera hang from her neck. “Where should we go next?”

“I don’t know. What would you like to take pictures of next?” Therese lifted her camera and took a picture of Carol. “You! What am I going to do with you! Surely, there is _something_ in Paris, other than _me_ that you want to take pictures of!”

“Oh, all right. I’m not done with you yet though.” Therese giggled. “Can we walk along the river? I can take some pictures of the boats and the bridges.

“Ok.” Carol smiled and took her hand again. “Let’s go this way then.”

* * *

They leisurely walked along the river, holding hands. Therese would drop Carol’s hand and take a few pictures, usually adding a few of the tall blonde while she was at it, then take her hand again. They didn’t talk much, just enjoyed the late afternoon sun and each other’s company.

They made their way back toward the Île de la Cité. Still walking slowly, they continued to hold hands and stop to take pictures.

“Where are you staying?” Carol asked.

“Bercy. Where are you staying?”

“The Four Seasons, near the Champs-Élysees.”

“Oh. I’m not sure where that is from here.”

“Do you know what Metro line you need to get back to your hotel?”

“Yes. The Fourteen has a stop very near it.”

“The One stops somewhat close to my hotel. Let’s look at a map for a minute.”

They found a bench and sat down. Carol pulled out a small book that had a map of Paris with the Metro and the RER on it. She had Therese point out where she was staying, and then she found her hotel.

“Ok, so if we stay in this general area,” she pointed to the map, “we can both catch our trains at Châtelet.”

“Sounds good.” Therese agreed.

They watched the sunset from the Pont des Arts, or the padlock bridge as it’s also known. Therese took pictures of The Pont Neuf, an arched stone bridge that Carol told her was the oldest remaining bridge across the river. She took pictures of the light on the buildings on either side of the river and several of Carol when she wasn’t paying attention.

When the last rays of the sun were slanting across Paris, Carol called Therese over to the rail of the bridge. She put her camera away in her bag and set it on the ground between her feet. She leaned on the rail and looked at the river and the city. Carol tried to point some things out, but Therese was having a hard time finding exactly what she was pointing toward. Carol moved in close behind her and set her chin on Therese’s shoulder. She rested her hand on Therese’s hip and stretched her other arm out and pointed.

“Over there. Can you see it now?” Carol asked quietly near her ear.

“Um … yeah, I think so …” 

Carol closed her eyes, concentrating on the warm body in front of her. She could feel Therese’s shoulder blades against her breasts and her behind on her thighs and hips as she leaned back into her. She felt the smaller woman shiver and Carol reminded herself to breathe.

“Are you cold?” Carol asked.

“No.”

“Is this ok?” Carol tightened her grip on the smaller woman’s hip.

“Mmmm hmmm …”

Carol wrapped her arms around Therese’s waist and tilted her head so she could nuzzle her nose in her long dark hair near her neck. Therese crossed her arms and rested them over Carol’s.

“Your hair smells good,” Carol said softly.

“Thank you,” she said as she leaned her head back against Carol’s shoulder. “Carol?”

“Hmm?”

“If I turn around, what will happen?”

“I don’t know. What do you want to happen?”

“If I turn around …” She slowly started to turn in Carol’s arms. “Can I ki…”

“Hey! Look at that! It’s two chicks!” a loud male voice yelled from a few yards away.

Carol let go of Therese and turned toward the man. She moved in front of Therese protectively and reached her arm behind her, gripping Therese’s hip with her hand keeping her close. The smaller woman put her hands on Carol’s back and looked around the taller woman at the man. He was with a group of four other young men. They all started laughing and a couple of them pointed as they walked toward them.

“They seem drunk,” Therese said.

“I think you’re right. Let’s go. Hopefully, if we move away from them they’ll leave us alone.” Carol looked around. “There are some people over there. I doubt they will bother us if there are other people around.”

Therese picked up her bag and they moved away from the offending men. The same one yelled at them again, a little closer now. Carol turned, ready to take him on. She heard one of the others yell at him.

“Shut up, Jack! Come on, leave ‘em alone.”

Carol turned back toward Therese and they continued on. The people Carol had pointed out were now aware of the women moving away from the drunks. They asked if they were ok in French, and Carol thanked them and told them they would be fine.

When they were at the end of the bridge, Carol turned toward Therese. “Are you ok?”

“Yes. A little shaken. Are you ok?” Therese gently ran her hand up and down Carol’s arm.

“Fine. Assholes,” she fumed as she looked back at the men on the bridge quite a distance from them now.

Therese hooked her arm around Carol’s. “Let’s find a quiet restaurant and have some dinner,” Therese suggested, trying to calm Carol.

“Yes, that’s a good idea,” Carol agreed, softening her stance, adrenaline still coursing through her veins.

* * *

They found a small restaurant a few blocks away, and didn’t have to wait very long for a table.  
Carol ordered more wine and they had a lovely dinner. They talked about their lives and their friends back in New York. Their legs entwined under the table and their hands joined on top between courses. Over dessert they decided to meet at The Musée d'Orsay the next morning when it opened.

“You are in for a treat! It might be my favorite musée here in Paris,” Carol said excitedly.

“I can’t wait,” Therese said as she smiled, dimples deep in her cheeks.

They paid their bill and headed for the Metro station. Carol put her arm over Therese’s shoulders and the smaller woman wrapped her arm around her waist as they walked. Soon, they found themselves in the station with people moving quickly around them, bumping into them and continuing on their way. It was late and the trains were running some of their last routes for the night, so people were in a hurry.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Carol said, taking Therese in her arms for a tight hug. “Thank you for a wonderful day,” she said and kissed her temple, then let her go. 

“I had a great day too. See you tomorrow,” Therese said as she looked up at Carol.

Carol wanted to kiss Therese desperately, but not here, not a hurried kiss among all these strangers. “Goodnight, darling.”

“Goodnight, Carol.”


	3. Is This Really Happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should be working on "Photo Shoot" or "Echo", but this story would not leave my brain! It's probably going to be around ten chapters.  
> I've been missing Paris, so what's a writer to do. Enjoy! ^.^
> 
> Thanks to Ligeria for her support, encouragement, and being the fastest Beta in the West!

Therese was waiting in line when Carol arrived at the Orsay. She sneaked up behind her and tapped her opposite shoulder. Therese looked, but didn’t see anyone. Carol let out a deep throaty laugh on her other side.

“Carol!” Therese laughed and hugged her close.

“Good morning, darling. Sorry I’m late.” She hugged her back.

“It’s ok.”

When they were at the front of the line, Carol offered to buy the tickets to make up for her tardiness. They went inside and looked at their guide book.

“Where should we start?” Therese asked.

“I always start on the second floor. Van Gogh, Monet, Gauguin, Cézanne, Seurat, Degas, and so many others. The fifth floor has those artists and more. Of course, if you look at where we’re standing right now. There are so many great things to see on this floor too.” She spun and lifted her arms in the air. “The building is a work of art on its own. Look at this space! The arched skylights, the flower details and the steel in the vaulted ceiling. The open atrium feeling and the light! She looked at Therese with a sparkle in her eyes and a wide smile on her face. “I love it here!”

“Let’s start on this floor and work our way up.” Therese grinned at her. “By the way, you are completely adorable right now.”

“I’m a grown woman with a child, I can’t be adorable anymore,” Carol disagreed.

“Oh, I beg to differ. You are like a kid in a candy shop! You should see yourself through my eyes. Adorable.”

“Hmmmph … I am not.” Carol crossed her arms and lifted her chin, then tried to look very stern.

Therese moved in close and uncrossed Carol’s arms. She took her hands in hers and kissed the back of each one. Then she tugged her toward a large sculpture. She said “Adorable,” again under her breath. 

Carol laughed and said, “Am not.”

“Are too,” Therese said. “Now, come on! We have so much to see!”

They spent a couple of hours on that floor. Carol loved watching Therese discover each piece as they caught her attention. They touched often and held hands off and on. Carol held her hand at the small of petite brunette’s back as they moved from room to room. Occasionally, Therese would lean against her and whisper her thoughts as they discussed aspects of the artwork. They were more comfortable with each other today than they were the day before. Their interaction was almost as if they shared a gravitational pull between them. They would separate, then come back together, never too far out of each other’s orbit.

“Are you ready to go up to the next floor?” Carol asked.

“Um …yeah ...” Therese said, distracted by a painting she had been studying for some time.

It was of a young girl sitting up in her bed with a bright red blanket drawn to her chest. On the end of her bed sat a beautiful woman with a heavily shadowed grey face. She had on a black robe with a hood and large black and dark grey wings. The end of one seemed to be wrapped around the girl’s upper back, but not actually touching her. She held one hand up with her palm facing the girl, and she held a lit lantern in her other hand near the floor. Carol stepped up behind Therese and set her chin on her shoulder. The smaller woman leaned back into her and continued to study the piece of art. The painting was “Death and the Maiden” by Marianne Stokes.

“You seem fascinated with this painting,” Carol said softly near her ear.

Therese leaned her head back on Carol’s shoulder and spoke softly so only they could hear.

“I lost my parents when I was very young, around your daughter's age. This painting, the artist’s depiction of death as feminine. I don’t know, she’s almost serene. I always thought of death as something horrible and terrifying. Like a tall mean evil thing, always masculine, coming to take you when you least expected it. In this painting, death is like a dark angel, but she doesn’t seem evil at all. I don’t know, I can’t explain it very well.” She brought her hands up and wiped tears from her eyes.

“Turn around, darling,” Carol said quietly as she circled Therese in her arms. “Let me hold you.”

Therese turned and wrapped one arm around Carol and set her other hand on her chest. She buried her nose in the taller woman’s neck and continued to cry. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why this is having such an effect on me. They’ve been gone a long time. I’m not sad really as much as feeling a new perspective. A new way to think about death.”

“Isn’t that what art does at its best? It can make us see the world or ourselves in different ways if we open ourselves to the experience.” Carol moved her hand slowly up and down Therese’s upper back.

“I suppose so.”

Carol hugged her closer and leaned her head against the smaller woman’s. She whispered soothing words and they talked quietly about what it was like for Therese to lose her parents, and about the foster families that followed. How she had escaped and gotten scholarships to her undergrad university. Finally her tears seemed to stop. She picked up her head and looked into Carol’s eyes.

“Thank you for being here for me. You must think I’m a big old crybaby.” She tried to laugh, but it was more like a shuddering sigh that caught in her throat. “Look, I got your shirt all wet. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t care about my shirt.” Carol reached up and ran her fingers through Therese’s thick dark hair, brushing it away from her face. She cupped her cheek in her hand and said, “I care about you.”

“You do?” Therese whispered.

“I do,” Carol said. She slid her hand from her cheek and threaded her fingers in the hair at the back of her neck, then kissed her forehead.

* * *

They made their way to the next floor and stayed close together, not separating like they had before. Both enjoyed the many pieces displayed. They spent a long time looking at the Van Gogh paintings and Therese had wanted to see the Seurat and Bonnard pieces on that floor.

Carol had stopped in front of a Gauguin painting. She was lost in thought — staring at the painting, but not seeing it. Her mind had taken her elsewhere. Therese was looking at the painting next to the one Carol had been standing in front of for some time now. She moved next to her and looked at the piece of art that had the taller woman’s attention.

“You seem a little lost in that piece.”

“I was just thinking about escaping to a tropical island like Gauguin did. Maybe take up painting, eat fruit and fish. Walk along the beach and swim everyday. I’d like to feel the warm sun on my body …” She trailed off — lost again in her thoughts.

“That’s the second time you have referred to escaping. First here to Paris, and now a tropical island.” She hesitated for a moment, looking at Carol. “Is there something in New York you want to run away from?”

“I have no real complaints. The last few years have been rough. There was the divorce, arguing about custody for Rindy, property settlements, and other things. I’ve made some mistakes and been lucky the people I care about forgave me. I suppose I just feel a general dissatisfaction with the lack of direction I have right now,” Carol admitted honestly. “I’ve never admitted any of that to anyone before.” She smiled weakly at Therese.

“You said your business with your best friend was doing well, and you seem to have a great relationship with your daughter. What’s at the heart of your dissatisfaction?”

“I’ve been …” Carol stopped herself and looked down at the floor. _Can I tell her the truth? What’s been making me so despondent the last couple of years?_ She had really just figured it out herself. She thought she had anyway.

Therese lifted Carol’s chin so she would look at her. “Carol, you don’t have to tell me, but it might make you feel better.”

“I’ve been so … lonely. Being here with you, and spending time with you yesterday, reminded me …”

Therese took her hand and led her out of the room and to a quiet corner. She circled one arm around the taller woman and lifted her chin again. “Tell me what being with me reminded you of?”

Carol looked into Therese’s questioning eyes. “You’ll think it’s silly.”

“No, nothing you could say would make me think that.” She rested the hand that had been under Carol’s chin on her shoulder.

“Being with you the last two days, part of them anyway, has given me … made me realize … that maybe there could be … _someone_ …” Carol stopped and lifted her chin, looking at the ceiling. She wanted to say ‘you could be’ instead of ‘someone’, but she hardly knew this young woman. Therese pulled her a little closer with the arm around her waist. She looked back into the emerald eyes she longed to lose herself in forever and continued, “Maybe there could be someone special for me. Someone that might be part of my future.”

“Someone?” Therese asked. “Carol, I have felt the same for a long time. I have friends, but I’ve been lonely too. I’ve been hoping that _someone_ special would come into my life. There is a reason we met by chance here in Paris ... twice. I know this may seem crazy given we’ve really just met, but maybe we are each other’s _someone_. Maybe our future is together?” She cupped her cheek again.

“Therese … I … I don’t think it’s crazy at all …” Carol moved her hands to Therese’s hips and pulled her closer. They were so close now, Carol rested her forehead on Therese’s. “I feel so free when I’m with you. You said earlier that I’m ‘like a kid in a candy store’, but it’s not the Orsay that makes me that way.” She lifted her head and looked at the smaller woman. “It’s you.”

Therese smiled at Carol. Her dimples had returned deep in her cheeks and her eyes sparkled. “Oh Carol …” She pulled Carol to her and hugged her tight to her body. Carol rested her head against the petite brunette’s hair.

As they pulled back a small group of children came running by, laughing. Their parents calling after them to stop running. The women separated and looked longingly at each other.

“Come on, let’s go upstairs,” Carol suggested.

“Ok,” Therese agreed.

Carol led Therese to the elevator.

“Isn’t that elevator closer?” She pointed in the opposite direction Carol was leading her. “We could take the stairs if you like.”

“Not this time. Trust me.” Carol winked at her and continued leading her across the gallery

They got in the elevator and Carol leaned over and pressed the floor she wanted. They had the elevator to themselves. Therese reached for Carol’s hand and laced their fingers together. She moved closer to Carol and smiled at her. This smile was different. There was a warmth and familiarity to it now. Almost like a lover might look at their beloved. Carol felt a shiver go through her. _She is so alluring. What are the chances of finding someone like her?_

The doors opened and they exited into a mostly empty space. A couple lingered, but then moved off in another direction.

“Carol …” Therese walked slowly toward a large clock. “This is …”

“You can take pictures here if you like. Did you bring your camera?”

“I can?” She looked back at Carol with big round eyes.

“Yes, pictures of the art is prohibited, but they usually allow pictures here.”

The clock was huge, easily three times Therese’s height, maybe four. Its general structure was large concentric circles with twelve spokes. The center of the clock was clear glass and the band where the numbers were was opaque. The large hands of the clock could be seen on the other side of the glass pointing to large roman numerals. Between each spoke, just beyond each number, was a band with two dots, a hexagon, and two more dots representing the minutes. Another thinner clear band encircled the outer edge of the numbers band. 

Building steel crossed horizontally near the upper quarter of the clock and carried the top of a large “X” brace behind the clock. The clock mechanisms seemed to be mounted to the cross of the “X”. A circular structure was also mounted to the brace and had standoffs that supported the window mulleins of the clock face. A handrail crossed in front of the “X” bracing to keep people a safe distance from the glass.

Therese walked slowly toward the giant clock and looked back at Carol. Her eyes were wide and curious. She moved closer and looked through the glass at Paris. Carol moved up beside her.

“What do you think?” she asked Therese.

“It’s magnificent! I’ve never seen anything like it,” she said, clearly awed by the sight before her.

Carol looked around and couldn’t believe her luck. Finally she would be alone with Therese. No one was anywhere near them. Before she could take her into her arms, the photographer had her camera out and was dictating instructions for her shots.

“Carol, I need you to stand here between the six and the seven, right up against the rail. Hurry!”

Carol did as the younger woman asked. Therese set her bag off to the side and got out her camera. She stepped back and took several pictures from different angles. Carol faced the clock then, turned slowly back toward Therese. She ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it away from her face and looked at the camera.

“Look to the side for me please,” she requested. “Now rest your hands on the rail behind your back and look up at the three.”

Carol leaned against the rail and crossed one ankle over the other and looked up at the three.

Therese went to her bag and quickly changes lenses. “Ok, now look at the five.” She took a bunch of shots. “Up at the two. Good. Now face the clock and look at the two. Now the three. Now the five.”

Carol did as she was asked. “Are you done yet?” she said, a little embarrassed at being the model in an impromptu photoshoot.

Therese moved back to Carol. “Oh Carol, the way the light was hitting your face and backlighting your body in front of this amazing clock. I can’t wait for you to see them! I think I’ll print some in black and white, maybe some in sepia …” She was talking a mile a minute. Carol started laughing. “What are you laughing about?” Therese asked, confused.

“Now who’s adorable? I love seeing your mind work and become so excited about your photography. Even if I have to be your prop.” She smiled at Therese.

“Prop! Ha!” She moved back to Carol who was still standing in front of the clock. She set her camera on top of her bag and looked around. They were still the only ones there. She moved closer to Carol, their bodies mere inches away from one another. She put her hands on Carol’s hips and said, “Not a prop. Not ever something as trivial as that. My new muse.” She smiled. “Carol?”

“Yes …” She could barely speak.

“I don’t care if a hundred people surround us, if the nicest little old lady with a cane asks me to take her family's picture, if the floor drops from beneath our feet, or any other catastrophic event happens.” She looked deeply into Carol’s eyes and moved so their bodies were against each other. She reached up and took Carol’s face in her hands. “I’m going to kiss you now,” she said quietly.

“All right …” Carol breathed. _Is this really happening? I could look into her eyes forever. So sincere and adoring. Her hands are so gentle, so soft and warm. Oh god, I can feel her breathing and her breasts against me and mine against her._

Therese stood on her tiptoes and gently pulled Carol’s face toward her own, then slid her fingers into the hair at the nape of the blonde’s neck. She tilted her head slightly to the side and softly kissed Carol. Their lips met in a feather light touch. Therese pulled back just a little bit and looked into deep blue desire. Being so close to the younger woman caused warmth to spread throughout Carol’s body – her heart rate increased with Therese’s every touch.

 _So fucking soft! Her lips are heaven._ Carol wrapped her arms around Therese’s lower back and pulled her closer. Her neck and scalp tingled where Therese’s fingers touched her and she felt her body mold to hers, like they were made to be joined together as one. Their lips met again. This time was more sensual, yet slow and curious. A little moan escaped Therese’s throat as she kissed the taller woman. 

Carol felt off balance, like she was floating. She held Therese tighter. _I want her. Oh, how desperately I want her from just her kiss! Is she feeling this too?_

“Carol … mmm …” Therese hummed between kisses.

Their desire grew more intense, each woman caressing the other woman's lips with her own, taking them in one at a time, then releasing. Carol felt that flutter in her lower belly again, only this time it extended even lower. 

The click of a camera shutter brought them out of their spell, reminding them they were in public. Therese set her forehead on Carol’s chest and she heard the shutter of a camera click again. They slowly parted and looked to where the noise was coming from. They saw a large burly man with a scruffy, close grey beard and short balding hair. He was wearing a beige outdoor vest with lots of pockets and baggy jeans. He came toward them with a camera in his hand, its strap wound several times around his arm.

“Do you speak English?” the man asked smiling at them.

“Yes,” Carol said. Therese had moved so her behind was just in front of the taller woman’s thigh. Carol’s hand rested at the smaller woman’s waist.

“I’m sorry ladies, but you two are breathtaking. I couldn’t resist taking your picture. Such a romantic embrace and setting.”

“I guess it’s ok,” Therese said, looking to Carol for guidance.

“Yes,” Carol agreed.

“I’m Peter,” the man said and held out his hand.

“Therese,” the smaller woman said and shook his hand.

“I’m Carol.” She shook his hand next.

“Well, Therese and Carol, it’s nice to meet you,” Peter said with a big smile. “I would love to send you copies of the images I just took. I think you’ll like them,” he chuckled. He reached in his pocket and handed them each a business card. “E-mail me and I’ll send you the files when I return to New York.”

Therese took his card and her eyes got big.

“You’re … Peter …”

“Yes, I am.” He smiled warmly at her. “Is that camera yours?” He pointed to Therese’s bag.

“Yes, it's mine,” Therese said.

“Nice. Are you in the business?” he asked.

“Just starting really, a couple of years in,” Therese answered.

“Have you taken any pictures here yet? Of the clock, I mean.”

“Yes, a few,” Therese said as her cheeks colored.

“Can I see them? I love shots of this clock.”

“Sure.” Therese picked up her camera and Peter came closer. She turned on the digital display and handed him her camera. They looked together at the pictures of Carol in front of the clock.

“These are really good, Therese. Give me call, I’d love to see your portfolio.” He handed her camera back to her.

“O … Ok …” Therese said, still in shock.

“Would you be willing to tell me where you met? I’d like to know a little bit about you two.”

Therese looked at Carol. She nodded her approval. “We met here in Paris yesterday, well, sort of the day before.” She was suddenly shy. “That was … um … our first kiss.” She looked back at Carol and smiled.

Peter looked visibly touched. “I’m sorry I interrupted, but I think you will be happy to have it caught on film.” He smiled at them and said, “Trust me when I tell you, these are perhaps some of the most beautiful shots I’ve ever taken.” He winked at them and gave them a small bow. “Carry on, young lovers. E-mail me, call me.” He winked and left them.

“Therese? Who was he?”

“He’s a very well known fashion photographer. I can’t believe that happened! I can’t believe I met him here, let alone being the subject of his lens with you. He wants to see my portfolio,” she said incredulously.

“He seemed nice. Would I know his work?”

“If you’ve ever picked up a copy of Vogue, or any other high fashion magazine, probably,” she said, looking at Peter’s card. She leaned down and put his card in her bag. She looked around the space and smiled. They were still alone. “Now,” she said and tugged Carol back to the window. “Enough of that. Where were we?” She pulled their bodies back together and stood on her tiptoes and kissed Carol again. This kiss was more familiar and lasted until an elevator load of people came toward them.

“Mmmm … that was nice,” Carol hummed.

“Mmm … yes, it was.” Therese started laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“I hope our kisses won’t always be this.” She paused and looked around. “Interrupted.”

Carol chuckled. “Agreed!” She pulled her in for a tight hug and kissed her temple. “Do you want to take some more pictures?”

“Yes. Is that the Louvre across the river?”

“Yes, and that’s Sacré-Cœur off in the distance.”

“Beautiful,” Therese said, then picked up her camera. “Nothing to compare to my previous shots though.” She smiled at Carol, then started taking pictures though the clock. She stepped back and took a few more close ups of the structure of the clock.

About fifteen minutes later she put her camera away. “Next!” She beamed at Carol.

“Shall we see the rest of this floor?”

“Yes.” Therese took her hand and they left the clock. Therese looked back. “I’ll never forget that moment with you.” She looked back at Carol with such affection, Carol was a little overwhelmed.

“Me either.” She offered her arm to the smaller woman. As they walked, Carol laughed and added, “Apparently, thanks to Peter, we’ll have images to enhance our memory.”

Therese took Carol’s arm and said, “I can’t wait to see them! He said he would just give them to us! Do you know how awesome that is?”

“I suppose I’ll have to take your word for it. Now, shall we see some more of the wonderful art this floor has to offer?”

“Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Musée d'Orsay.](http://madisonavenuedarling.tumblr.com/post/153571463335/paris-by-chance-mus%C3%A9e-dorsay-photo-credit)
> 
>  
> 
> ["Death and the Maiden" by Marianne Stokes.](http://madisonavenuedarling.tumblr.com/post/153570736255/paris-by-chance-story-link)
> 
> [Guaguin "Arearea" (Pasttime)](http://madisonavenuedarling.tumblr.com/post/153570860985/paris-by-chance-story-link)
> 
> [The Musée d'Orsay clock.](http://madisonavenuedarling.tumblr.com/post/153570956450/paris-by-chance-mus%C3%A9e-dorsay-clocks-not)


	4. Big Enough for Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should be working on "Photo Shoot" or "Echo", but this story would not leave my brain! It's probably going to be around ten chapters.  
> I've been missing Paris, so what's a writer to do. Enjoy! ^.^
> 
> Thanks to Ligeria for her support, encouragement, and being the fastest Beta in the West!

The two women spent quite a long time moving from one room to the next. They held hands and stayed together as they enjoyed the different pieces of art. Therese had been completely absorbed in the Monet and Degas pieces. 

When they had finished seeing the last gallery room on that floor Carol asked, “Is there anything else you want to see?”

“No. I would like to come back sometime though.”

“One visit to the Orsay is never enough. I have one more thing to show you.” Carol’s eyes sparkled as she took Therese’s hands. “Close your eyes, darling.”

Therese looked around. “Close my eyes?”

“Yes. I’ll lead you.”

“Ok, but why do I have to close my eyes? Lead me where? What can’t I see? Haven’t we seen everything?”

“So full of questions! Trust me. It’s a surprise.”

“But …”

Carol lifted her hand to Therese’s face and covered her eyes. She leaned in and whispered in her ear. “I promise you won’t be disappointed. Are they closed?”

“Yes.”

Carol felt Therese’s eyelashes flutter, tickling her palm. She slowly removed her hand from Therese’s face. Her eyes were closed and she had a small smile on her lips. _Look at her. Those long lashes against her perfect pale cheeks. Her lips … her delicious soft lips. She is stunning._ She turned her head and saw no one was around them, leaned in and kissed Therese, then pulled away.

“Mmmm, was that the surprise?”

“No, I just couldn’t resist,” Carol admitted. 

“Feel free to never resist.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Now, keep your eyes closed and take my arm.”

Therese lifted her hand, looking for Carol’s arm. Her fingers skimmed the side of her breast as she felt her way to the crook of her arm. “Oops. Sorry, couldn’t see …” she said and grinned, her eyes still closed.

Carol closed her own eyes as Therese’s fingers had brushed against her. _I know her eyes are closed but did she do that on purpose?_ Carol opened her eyes and focused on Therese’s face. _Ha! That grin on her face makes me think she did!_

“Mmm hmm, couldn’t see.” Carol chuckled.

_This woman is bold then shy, naughty then innocent, serious then funny, adorably cute then sexy as hell ... I’m in so far over my head with her._

“Carol? Are we just going to stand here?”

“Oh! Sorry … um … yes … well, yes. Let’s go then,” Carol said, as she came back into the moment.

Therese switched hands on the the taller woman's arm and turned to walk beside her. 

“Lead on! I like surprises.”

They were standing very near the second clock at the opposite end of the building from ‘their’ clock. Carol walked slowly, leading the smaller woman on a raised walkway that overlooked the cafe. They stood near the doors that led outside. “Ready?”

“Ready!”

“Don’t open your eyes yet,” Carol reminded her.

“Carol! Where are we going?” Therese said impatiently.

Carol opened the large glass door and they walked outside onto the roof. A light chilly wind blew their hair around their faces and the white noise of the city below filled their ears.

“Carol! Where are we?! We’re outside? Can I open my eyes yet?!”

“Yes, darling.”

Therese opened her eyes and looked back at Carol – dimples deep in her cheeks. The roof was a long wide strip that ran between the two clock towers. To their left, three large statues, equidistant apart, sat perched on plinths at the front edge of the roof. A safety railing went the entire length of the roof behind them. The sunset was just beginning to color the clouds in the sky, and the buildings, bridges, and boats along the river were casting long shadows. Therese turned to Carol and gave her a tight hug.

“This is … look at it!” she said excitedly. They walked over to the rail and looked out over the Seine, at the Louvre, the Jardin des Tuileries, and Sacré-Cœur off in the distance. Therese grabbed Carol’s hand and almost ran for the other side of the roof where there were less people and there was still some sunlight. A few people milled around, looking over the rail and taking pictures with their phones. Therese stopped near the farthest statue and set her bag down. She got her camera out and changed the lens. She put the strap over her neck and freed her hair. Then she began taking pictures of Paris. She moved along the rail between the statues taking shot after shot. Some time later, she made her way back to her bag and Carol. 

“Wow. I loved the shots I took of Paris through _our_ clock, but look at the light right now. Paris is magic.” She sighed and turned to her companion. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

“The pleasure is all mine. _Our_ clock. I like that.” She smiled. “Paris never disappoints.”

Therese took Carol’s hand and squeezed it. “There is no way Paris could ever disappoint me now.” She lifted the blonde’s hand to her lips and kissed each knuckle, then turned her hand over and kissed her palm. She gently let Carol’s hand slip from hers and squatted down to put her camera away. Carol had moved next to her as they stood at the rail, enjoying the view. Most of the other visitors were on the other end of the roof now, or had gone inside. The only people near them was another couple a few yards away.

“Carol?”

“Yes?”

“Is that where you want to stand?” she said as she turned toward the taller woman.

“Yes?” she answered her question with her own, unsure of Therese’s line of questioning.

“I think we’ve established that when we’re looking at art or a view like this one …” Therese took Carol’s hand off the rail and lifted it over her head, then slowly spun herself in front of Carol and pulled her arm around her waist. She continued, “Unless we’re looking at each other, you belong …” She took her other hand and pulled it around her waist too. “... right here.” She rested her arms on the taller woman’s and leaned her back into Carol. “Mmm, yes, that’s better.”

“Mmmm … yes, much better.” Carol reached up and moved Therese's long hair from her back over her shoulder, then returned her arm to its place around the smaller woman's stomach. She pushed a few remaining strands away from the nape of her neck with her nose and traced slowly up from her collar to her hairline and back down. Her lips and chin just barely grazed the smaller woman’s skin as her nose lead them on their path of discovery. She repeated the journey but moved her nose up and around the outer shell of her ear this time. She kissed her neck just behind her ear and then kissed slowly along the back of her neck to her collar.

“Carol …” Therese whispered as a shudder went through her body. She moved one of her hands to the railing and pushed herself back into Carol, looking for more contact. “Mmmm … you’re driving me crazy … ” She tilted her head, giving the taller woman more access to her neck.

Carol tightened her arms around Therese’s waist and alternated tracing and kissing along her neck and ear several more times, taking in the scent of Therese. She could smell a hint of her soap and hair conditioner, but the deeper, more complex scent of the young woman’s skin was driving her wild. She watched the gooseflesh manifest over Therese’s neck and the parts of her shoulders she could see. She kissed her neck one more time, then set her chin on her shoulder. “Therese …” she murmured. Her breathing was a little ragged as she tried to calm her desire. 

“I can’t breathe ...” Therese said as she leaned her head back on Carol’s shoulder. She lifted her hand and gently placed it on Carol’s opposite cheek, then turned her head and kissed her jaw. “If we weren’t in public right now … Oh god, the way you make me feel …”

“I can’t seem to stop myself. You smell so good and you’re so fucking sexy,” Carol growled in her ear.

Therese turned in Carol’s arms and met her lips for a hungry kiss. She lifted her mouth to the taller woman’s ear and said, “I know this may seem incredibly fast, but I want to be alone with you.”

“Me too, with you,” Carol agreed.

“I mean, we don’t have to … um … do anything you don’t want to, but I want to hold you and kiss you without ...” Therese looked around at the people still on the roof, then continued, “all of them around us.” She pulled back, looked into Carol’s eyes and smiled.

“How would you like to share a lovely in-room dining experience with me? Dinner, some champagne, maybe some chocolate covered strawberries for dessert. My room is big enough for two. I’m not suggesting we, as you said, do anything you’re not comfortable with, but we could be alone tonight.”

Therese locked eyes with Carol to emphasize her words, “I’m not sure there is _anything_ I wouldn’t be comfortable doing with you tonight. Your room sounds perfect. I might have a different idea for dessert though.” She lifted on her toes and kissed Carol again. This time her tongue drifted across Carol’s lips, then briefly dipped between them before she released her.

“Mmmm, if that’s your dessert suggestion, count me in.”

“I may be assuming, but can we go to my hotel to grab an overnight bag?”

“I like your assumption. Yes we can.”

“Have we seen everything we need to see here? Any more surprises up your sleeve?”

“No more surprises here. I’ll save some for later.” Carol kissed Therese then took her hand and said, “Shall we go?”

“Yes, just one second.” Therese turned and looked out over the city for a moment. She whispered, almost like a prayer, “Thank you, Paris.”

* * *

They made their way to the RER and took the train from the Orsay to Bibliothèque and transferred to Metro line Fourteen and got off at the next stop, Cour Saint-Émilion. They sat close together on the trains. Therese kept her hand on Carol’s knee and the taller woman put her arm around Therese’s shoulders. They didn’t talk much, but they made eye contact often and smiled, knowing they were going to be alone soon.

They walked through the Bercy Village shopping complex holding hands. “My hotel is just across the street,” Therese said.

“I should call home and check in with Abby. See how Rindy’s doing. Can I call while you get your things?”

“Of course, cell reception isn’t very good from my room. Do you want to wait here?” She pointed to a bench near a big planter.

Carol looked at her phone. “I seem to have good signal here. Ok.” She pulled Therese toward her by their joined hands. She gave her a quick kiss and said, “Hurry.” Therese grinned at her, then turned and ran across the street and into her hotel. The tall blonde sat on the bench and watched Therese disappear through the doors of her hotel. 

_Oh Carol, what are you doing? You just met her yesterday! Are you really going to sleep with her? It’s been a long time since you’ve shared a bed with someone._ She felt a deep pulse in her lower abdomen and between her legs. She shifted her position on the bench. _Fuck. I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to be with someone this much. We’re both adults, she is a bit younger, but she seems to want me just as much as I want her. Is this just lust? Purely a physical attraction? Could it be more? It feels like more. A lot more. Does she feel more too?_

Carol sighed and called Abby. They talked for a few minutes. Abby reported she and Rindy were having a blast together, nothing to worry about. She ended the call just as Therese came out of the building and headed toward her. She had her camera bag and a small backpack over her shoulders. Their eyes locked and they smiled at each other.

“Do you want me to carry one of your bags?” Carol asked.

“No. I’ve got it.” Therese took Carol’s arm and they walked back to the train station. They got back on the Metro and changed trains at Châtelet. They took the One to the George V stop. A short walk later they were in front of the Four Seasons, George V hotel. Therese looked up and then back at Carol.

“This is your hotel?”

“Yes. Is it ok?”

“So much better than ok.” 

The doorman greeted them as they went inside. The lobby had a beautiful patterned floor and a giant flower arrangement sat under a chandelier at the center of the room.

“Carol, these flowers are amazing!”

“They told me they change the design out every few weeks.”

“Beautiful …” Therese said as they walked around the flowers.

They made their way up to the sixth floor and moved down a hallway to Carol’s room. She held the door open for Therese and followed her inside and flipped on the lights. The smaller woman walked down a short hallway past a closet to her left and a luxurious bathroom on her right. Just beyond the bathroom door there was a small kitchen area. It had a small refrigerator and a coffee service with the little pods.

The hallway opened to a fairly large room composed of soft blues and cream colors. A light blue and cream floral patterned carpet covered the floor. There was a sitting area to Therese’s left, complete with a couch, a matching chair and ottoman. A small metal and glass coffee table with various magazines and hotel directories was in front of the couch. There was a shallow cabinet with a flat screen TV and shelves on either side with flowers, artwork and books on them. A small crystal chandelier hung overhead lighting the space. On the far wall there were two double glass doors with sheer curtains and blue drapes with a floral pattern on them. A small desk with a lamp and a chair on each side sat between the windows.

To her right was a king size bed and two night stands with lamps. The wall behind the bed had a built in section of mirrors. The walls beside the mirror were cream colored wood panels and a portrait of a woman was on either side of the bed. They were different women ‘facing’ each other. This was not lost on Therese. She grinned; the room was perfect. A mountain of pillows were propped against the large carved wooden headboard and a blue floral duvet was folded neatly at the foot of the bed, covering roughly a third of the surface.

“Carol, this room is beautiful!” Therese exclaimed.

“It is nice. I have stayed in this hotel many times, but this room is especially lovely. I like the big doors to the balcony. It’s small, but there is a table and a couple of chairs out there. Wonderful for a cup of coffee and a book. We’re high enough to get a bit of a view too. If you look for it, you can see the top of the Eiffel Tower. It’s more obvious at night. Go look.”

Therese went to the windows and looked out. “Wow.”

Carol slipped her shoes off and laid down on the bed. She adjusted a pillow under her head and closed her eyes. “Feels good to get off my feet for a few minutes.” She opened her eyes and lifted her head onto her bent arm. She watched Therese run her hand along the drapes and over the back of the desk chair, then slip off her shoes. She sat in the chair across from the couch and put her feet on the ottoman. She leaned forward and looked over at Carol, smiled, then leaned back and looked around the room. Carol laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes, then drifted off.

When Carol woke, the room was dark. A small amount of ambient light came through glass doors, highlighting the furniture and walls. The duvet had been pulled up over her and she felt a solid warm presence pressed against her back and a hand on her hip. Soft puffs of air tickled the back of her neck and she smiled to herself. _Therese._

She had stayed still, enjoying the smaller woman wrapped around her, until her stomach growled. Thinking for a moment, she realized they hadn’t eaten since breakfast. Carol slowly pushed the duvet aside and slid off the side of the bed, trying not to wake her companion. She turned on a lamp near the couch and looked at the in-room dining options. She planned their meal, then picked up the phone and called room service.


	5. Under All That Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should be working on "Photo Shoot" or "Echo", but this story would not leave my brain! It's probably going to be around ten chapters.  
> I've been missing Paris, so what's a writer to do. Enjoy! ^.^
> 
> Thanks to Ligeria for her support, encouragement, and being the fastest Beta in the West!

Carol decided to make good use of the time while she waited for their dinner and Therese still slept. She slipped into the luxurious marble bathroom and quickly showered. As she finished drying herself and was toweling the damp ends of her hair, she caught a glimpse of her body in the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. She put her towel back on the rack, turned and looked closer at her lithe, nude form. 

She ran her hands down her flat stomach and over her hips. One of her hands flattened and moved along her skin under her navel. Her fingers smoothed the trimmed blonde hair and she felt a throb between her legs. Carol thought about how much she wanted the young woman asleep in her bed and watched as her nipples contracted. She moved her other hand to her breast and gently kneaded the soft flesh. Her body responded immediately with the newly awakened pulse deep within her. 

_I want her. She’s … I can’t even describe how I feel about her. Yes, I obviously want her physically. Jesus, you just have to look at her, she’s stunning. Make her smile, then I want to try and make her smile a thousand times a thousand smiles again. Touch her once, only to want to touch her forever. Kiss her lips, only to want to make love with her …_

Carol smiled at her last thought and slipped on the white fluffy hotel robe that had been hanging on a hook near the shower. While she brushed her teeth, she looked in the mirror over the sink. She turned her head and looked at her face from several angles, then looked at her eyes, then her nose. _My skin looks pretty good. Lashes could use a little help. Maybe I’ll put on a little blush, too._ Carol applied a little bit of makeup and then ran a comb through her hair. The damp ends had already started returning to their natural wave. Her mind wandered again.

_There’s something else beyond the physical with her though. We seem to have just settled into each other, right from the beginning. I feel like I know her, yet I know nothing about her really. She makes me laugh, she challenges my mind, she makes me feel wanted, and she makes me feel … beautiful. I want more than just a one-night-stand with her, more than just a vacation affair. I want more … will she?_

She looked at her phone and checked the time, then slipped it into the pocket of the robe. If the room service estimate was correct, she still had about twenty minutes before the food would arrive. She was crossing the hall toward the closet, to get something comfortable to wear, when she heard Therese’s sleepy voice.

“Carol?”

“Here, darling.” Carol walked toward the bed and turned on the bedside table lamp. “Hello, sleepyhead.”

“Hi.” She grinned at Carol. “How long was I asleep?”

“I slept for about an hour. I’m not sure when you joined me, but I’m glad you did.” She pulled the robe around her, tightened the belt and sat down next to Therese. She stretched her arm across Therese and rested her hand on the sleepy woman’s hip. “I’ve been up for half an hour or so.”

“You showered?”

“Yes. Just to rinse the day off. I was about to put on something to lounge in. Dinner should be here in about twenty minutes. Plenty of time for you to shower too, if you like.”

“You could lounge in that robe.” Therese tugged at the fluffy white belt holding the robe closed and waggled her eyebrows.

“Really? Just stay in this robe while we eat? While the room service waiter delivers our food?!”

“Why not? Are you wearing anything under all that fluff?” she asked suggestively and tugged at the belt again, a little harder this time.

“No!” Carol felt color rising from her neck up to her cheeks. _Am I blushing?! I am! What this woman does to me!_

“Mmm … is there another robe like that one?”

“Yes.”

Therese sat up and pulled the lapels of Carol’s robe, bringing the blonde closer to her. She smiled, then tilted her head and kissed her more intimately than they had kissed during the day. The kiss started as their others had, then Therese’s tongue skimmed along Carol’s lips. When the blonde opened to her, their tongues caressed one another in slow strokes. Therese moaned and sucked in Carol’s bottom lip, then gently took it between her teeth. She soothed it with her tongue along the inside, then took her upper lip between her own and ran the tip of her tongue over it as she gently took it between her lips then released her. “Carol?” she asked, as she kissed her again.

“Ye … yes?” Carol answered trying to regain her composure from their heated kiss.

“Wanna get me that robe so I can shower?”

“Ok,” Carol squeaked.

* * *

Therese was still in the shower when their dinner arrived. Carol felt a little exposed when she answered the door for the room service delivery. Fortunately, the young woman seemed to think nothing of being greeted by a guest dressed in a hotel robe. Carol held the door while she wheeled in the cart already set with dinner for two into the open area between the bed and the couch. 

She lifted the leaves of the small cart and smoothed the wrinkles from the white linen table cloth, then reached under and pulled out a stand and a bucket filled with ice and their champaigne. She adjusted the dinner plates, napkins, silverware sets, and a bread basket to make room for a small square bowl with a low flower arrangement between the plates. She pulled out two tall tapers with crystal holders and set one on either side of the flowers. She pulled out a small basket and unwrapped two crystal flutes, then set them in each of their places. She then unwrapped two water glasses and filled them from a carafe, then set it on the end of the table. Next, she moved the chairs from the desk to either side of the table.

“Ms. Aird, would you like me to uncork the champagne?” she asked in perfect English.

“Yes, that would be lovely,” Carol answered.

The woman uncorked the bottle and set it back in the ice, then placed the cork on the table.

“Would you like me to pour the champagne and light the candles?”

“No, thank you. I can take care of that later.”

“Of course. Shall I leave your meal covered as well?” the woman asked as she set a small box of matches with the hotel crest on the table near one of the candles.

“Yes, that would be perfect,” Carol answered.

“Is there anything else I can take care of for you this evening, Ms. Aird?”

“No, that should be all we need.” Carol signed the bill in the folder and handed it to the young woman.

“Thank you. Enjoy your meal. Please call if we can be of any further assistance this evening.” Then she was gone.

Carol chose a playlist on her phone and plugged it into the ipod dock near the bed, adjusted the volume, then walked to the bathroom door. “Therese? Are you about done?”

“Yeah, just finishing up. Was that dinner? I’m starved!”

“Yes, dinner is here. Take your time, darling.”

Carol walked to the table and found the charcuterie plate and the dessert and put them in the small refrigerator, then dimmed the lighting at the bank of switches near the end of the hall. She went back to the table, uncovered the food and poured the champagne, then picked up the matches and waited for Therese. A few moments later she heard the bathroom door open so she lit the candles. She picked up the champagne flutes and waited for the petite brunette to join her.

“Carol, I hope you don’t mind but I borrowed your …” Therese stopped at the end of the hallway when she saw the table setting with the spread of food and the candles. She looked from the table to Carol. “Oh, Carol …”

“It’s just a little candle lit dinner for two. Champagne?” She offered a flute to Therese.

Therese slowly walked toward Carol. She took the champagne and smiled at the blonde. “I can’t believe you did all this.”

“I seem to like spoiling you, darling. Should we have a toast?”

“Yes.”

“What would you like to toast to?”

“To Paris. To the best day of my life so far. To meeting the most amazing woman I could never have imagined, even in my wildest dreams. To first kisses and falling ...” She paused and looked down at her feet, then lifted her eyes and looked at Carol through her thick lashes as she continued, “in love?” A blush creeped from her neck up to her cheeks.

Carol locked eyes with hers and reached for her waist and hooked the belt of her robe with two of her fingers, then pulled the smaller woman toward her. “I like that last one.” She bent her head and softly kissed Therese’s lips. She released her and raised her glass.“To first kisses and falling …” she paused, “in love.” They lightly touched their crystal flutes together and sipped the chilled champagne. “Ready for dinner?”

“Yes! I’m starving!”

“Sit here, darling.” Carol held out the chair near the sitting area. Therese sat down and scooted it closer to the table. Carol sat and looked across the table at the young woman. She watched the flicker of the candlelight dance in Therese’s eyes, the flames highlighting her fine facial features. 

Therese stared back. “What?”

“Nothing. I was just thinking how exquisite you are.”

“I could say the same.” Therese lifted a shoulder and smiled across the table.

“I ordered two different meals. We can share or trade. I wasn’t sure what you might like. The one in front of you is the beef tenderloin and mine is the duck. We each have the tomato salad and greens. There is some bread here in the basket and I put dessert in the fridge. What do you think?”

“It looks delicious. I’ve never had duck before. Maybe I’ll stick with the beef for now.”

“Whatever you like, darling. Bon appétit.”

They both ate their salads with house-made bread and butter, then each started in on their main course. Carol took a bite of her duck. “Oh my, that is delicious! How’s your dinner?” Carol asked.

Therese finished chewing and moaned. “It’s amazingly tender and cooked perfectly. There is a flavor I’m not sure I recognize.” She cut a small bite and offered it over the table to Carol. 

She leaned over and took the bite offered. “Mmm, that is good. I taste butter and quite possibly truffle oil.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever had truffle oil on anything. If that’s what it is, I like it!”

“Would you like to try the duck?”

“Ok.”

Carol cut a small bite and offered it to Therese. She leaned over and tasted the duck. “Wow, that’s rich. Very good!”

“Would you like some?” Carol asked.

“No, I’ll stick with mine. Thanks though.” She grinned at her table mate. “I'm so hungry! Why didn’t we eat all day?”

“I guess we were distracted by the art and each other.” She smiled at Therese.

“Mmmm, yes. I will never forget _our_ clock and the roof. Was there art too?” She grinned at Carol.

“I seem to remember a few paintings, maybe a sculpture or two, that were interesting, but those things you mentioned seem to have eclipsed everything else.”

Carol picked up the champagne bottle and poured more into their flutes. She tipped the bottle, seeing how much was left inside. “I should have ordered us a bottle of wine too.” Carol winked at Therese.

Therese’s eyes narrowed. “Wine, huh?” she teased back. “You don’t think the champagne will have the same effect?”

“Hmm, I suppose it could.”

Therese leaned forward and curled her finger to have Carol come closer. The blonde leaned forward. “I don’t need wine to be naughty with you.”

“You want to be naughty with me?” Carol asked innocently.

“Oh yes, very naughty … with you.” Therese teasingly leered at her dinner companion.

“You may be the death of me, darling.”

“Only la petite mort.“ Therese sat back in her chair, turned and crossed her legs. Her robe parted and her thigh was now on display.

“Fuck …” Carol whispered as she stared at Therese’s exposed leg. She took a deep breath and dragged her eyes back to the teasing green. “I thought you didn’t speak French?” 

‘I know some important words and phrases.” Therese smiled seductively at Carol.

They shared bites with each other and longing stares as they finished their meal. Carol poured more champagne for them.

“Do you want dessert now?”

“Can we save it for later?”

“Yes, of course.” 

Therese sipped her champagne and asked, “Carol, when we were in the Orsay, we talked about finding each other. Do you believe in fate?”

“Not in everything. We make decisions everyday that set things in motion that we may not understand until much later, but ultimately we are mostly responsible for our own destiny.”

“I think that’s true. I suppose some people are better at looking ahead and avoiding conflict or altering their lives in ways they may not like.” She took another sip of her bubbly drink.

Carol thought for a moment, then replied, “I suppose, on rare occasion, fate plays a role. When something,” she paused and reached across the table and put her hand over Therese’s, “or _someone_ wonderful comes your way you don’t often get a second chance.”

Therese turned her hand over and held Carol’s hand. “I guess we got a second chance.”

“We did.” Carol smiled at her. “I thought about you for the rest of the day after our encounter at the Pompidou.”

“I thought about you too.” She laughed and took a sip of her champagne. “Do you believe in soulmates? That there could be one person in the world that we are meant to be with?”

“I didn’t ... until today.” She squeezed Therese’s hand. “I always thought there could be several different people one could be happy with, but now I think I may have been wrong.”

“It feels like I’ve known you before. I can’t explain it Carol, I just feel … I don’t know exactly how to describe it.”

“Do you know Paulo Coelho’s ‘Eleven Minutes’?” Carol asked.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“He wrote, ‘Important encounters are planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other.’ Maybe that’s what we’re feeling?”

“Maybe.” Their eyes locked and they both smiled.

Carol got up and walked around the table and stood behind Therese. She put her hands on her shoulders and gently massaged them. Therese looked up and their eyes met in the mirrored wall between the headboard of the bed and side table lamp.

“Therese?” She lifted one of her hands and combed her fingers through her hair several times. “I don’t want this between us to be just one night, or just while we’re here in Paris.”

“You don’t?” Therese moved her hand to cover Carol’s on her shoulder.

“No,” Carol said quietly. “I want to spend time with you when we go home. Actually, more than just spend time.” She searched the young woman’s face in the mirror.

“I want that too,” Therese said as she squeezed Carol’s hand.

Carol’s face softened, their eyes speaking volumes as they held one another’s gaze. A nervous smile played on Carol’s lips as she slowly moved her hand from Therese’s shoulder to the belt of her robe. She untied it and the material fell apart, exposing part of her naked body. Suddenly modest, she lifted her shoulder, keeping the material from revealing her breast, then moved her hand back to Therese’s shoulder. Her eyes were still locked with Therese’s in the mirror. She watched the young woman register what she had done. She looked back at Carol with such affection that Carol felt warmth wash over her like a wave. Therese turned in her chair and looked up at Carol. The blonde leaned down and kissed her. She broke the kiss for a moment and traced her nose with her own, then captured her lips again for a longer, more intimate kiss. Carol flattened her hand on the smaller woman’s chest and Therese gripped her arm and held her tight as they kissed. 

Carol pulled back and took Therese’s hand as she stood up. Therese untied her robe, letting it fall open, revealing her bare body. Carol slowly drank in her perfect breasts and her taut rosy nipples, then down over her ribs to her flat stomach and the dark patch of hair where her thighs met. Reversing her path, she slowly took her time returning to Therese’s eyes.

“You’re … you’re lovely,” she whispered in awe.

Therese let Carol’s hand go and took the two sides of the taller woman’s robe in her hands and gently parted them, revealing Carol’s body. A shiver went through the blonde as Therese looked at her. “Carol, you’re magnificent. Gorgeous …” she trailed off. She bit her bottom lip and looked up into Carol’s eyes. Therese took a step forward, bringing their naked bodies together, skin on skin for the first time. Both women moaned in pleasure. The smaller woman wrapped her arms around the blond’s neck. Carol circled her arms around Therese’s lower back to bring them even closer.

“Fuck … you’re so soft,” Carol whispered. She felt pressure building in her lower abdomen and was aware of the gathering warmth between her legs – the throb at her center was like a drum beat. Therese stood on her tiptoes and moved against Carol. Her erect nipples slid up her ribs and brushed Carol’s breasts, causing her to gasp. “Holy fuck … Therese …” She groaned in pleasure.

Therese kissed up her neck, then along her jaw to her ear. “Take me to bed,” she purred.

Carol moved one arm up to the middle of Therese’s back. She tilted her head and kissed her slowly, taking in her lips and opening to join their tongues in an unhurried flow of give and take. She released her arms from around her back and set her hands on the smaller woman’s hips. Therese broke their kiss, turned and they walked the few feet to the bed. Carol gently moved Therese’s dark mane of hair as she reached around her for the lapels of the smaller woman’s robe, then slowly pulled it over her shoulders. She kissed her back, then her neck, and over her shoulder, following the path the robe took as it fell from her body.

Therese’s robe pooled at her feet and she stood naked in front of Carol. She turned to face the tall blonde and reached up and pushed the robe off her body, the material joining her robe on the floor. Therese sat on the bed and scooted to the middle. She turned on her side toward Carol and patted the duvet. Carol put her hands on the bed and then crawled up toward Therese. She laid on her side facing her and looked into her emerald eyes.

Carol lifted her arm and flattened her hand on Therese’s chest. She slowly moved it up to the base of her neck and then tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck with her thumb under her ear. She gently curled her fingers, then released them and brought them up to trace Therese’s face.

“Your skin … so smooth.” Carol leaned in and kissed Therese’s lips. She pulled back and their eyes locked again. “You leave me breathless everytime I look into your eyes,” Carol said quietly. She continued to run her fingers over her brows, her cheeks, her nose, and her chin. She broke their gaze and her eyes followed her hand’s exploration. 

Therese rested her hand on Carol’s shoulder and circled her thumb over her collarbone. She lifted her leg and hooked it over the back of Carol’s knee, pulling her closer. She watched Carol as she moved her hand over her body.

Carol continued moving her fingers down Therese’s neck again, then over her collarbones to her chest. She looked up and found emerald eyes filled with desire watching her. She returned her gaze to Therese’s body and her hand as it slowly moved over her breast. She followed the curve and curled her fingers around it, then lightly squeezed. She brushed her thumb over her erect peak, then leaned in and took her breast into her mouth and gently sucked. She swirled her tongue around her nipple and released it.

Therese moaned, “Carol, mmm …” She squeezed her shoulder and closed her eyes.

Carol’s hand continued down over Therese’s ribs and over her hip to her behind and massaged the strong muscle. Her hand then traveled down the back of her thigh to her bent knee. She pulled her knee over her leg to bring their bodies closer, then pushed her thigh between her lover’s legs. Carol felt Therese’s anticipation on her skin, her warm wetness eliciting a deep moan. Her hand returned to her behind and squeezed, then moved back over her hip and stomach. She rested her hand on Therese’s breast and looked into hooded green eyes. “You’re perfect.”

Therese moaned and slid her hand down Carol’s arm and rolled onto her back, pulling Carol with her. She moved over Therese and leaned down and kissed her, then slowly lowered her body on top of Therese.

“Mmm … Carol …” Therese moaned as she wrapped her arms around her lover. She lifted her knee and her hips started to move slowly against Carol’s thigh. “Oh god, you feel so good … mmm …”

“Fuck …” Carol’s hips responded and moved against Therese, finding a sweet slow rhythm with her lover. Carol kissed Therese’s neck up to her ear and whispered, “You’re so fucking responsive, so fucking sexy, I’ve never wanted to be with anyone like I do with you.”

Therese turned her head and kissed Carol with an urgency like she never had before. She took her lips in hers and sucked them into her mouth. She licked them with the tip of her tongue. When Carol opened to her she swirled her tongue around hers, then took her tongue into her own mouth. They moved them back and forth as their hunger for each other built. Their hips were moving with more purpose now. Each woman pushed her thigh into the other, satisfying the contact they craved.

Therese broke their kiss, her breathing labored as she gripped Carol’s back with her hands – her short nails digging into her skin. Carol’s breath was coming in short gasps now too; her heart was beating so fast she felt lightheaded. She continued to move against her lover and kissed her neck. She sucked in the skin and gently nipped her, then licked the red mark with her tongue. She felt her climax building and pulled back to look at Therese’s face.

Their eyes locked as they moved against each other. Therese moved her hands to grip Carol’s ass. She moaned and pulled them closer together, their hips moving erratically now. Therese cried out, “Oh god Carol! I’m so close … Oh god …”

“Therese … Fuck! … You feel so fucking good …” She thrust her hips hard against Therese and cried out, “Therese, fuck … I’m … fuck ...” She thrust against her again, then her body went rigid as she climaxed.

“Carol! Ahhh … oh god … I’m going to … “ Therese cried out and clung to her lover as she came. Tremors consumed her body as Carol thrust against her a final time.

Carol’s body relaxed and settled on top of her lover. Both women were breathing hard, both hearts beating against each other’s chest as they clung to each other.

“Am I too heavy?” Carol whispered as she lifted her head from her lover’s neck and softly kissed her lips.

“No, don’t move. I like you on me,” Therese said quietly as she returned her lover’s sweet kisses.

“Therese, that was amazing. I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop myself from …”

“Shhh, no apologies.” She laughed. “That was spectacular!” She hugged Carol tighter.

“Therese, what are you laughing about?” Therese’s laugh was infectious and Carol started to chuckle too.

“I’m just so happy! _And_ ...” She moved her body and rolled them over so she was on top of her lover. “We still have _ALL_ night.” She began kissing Carol’s neck and moved down to her breast, then took her nipple into her mouth and sucked. “Mmm … all night …”

“All night … holy fuck … Therese ...”


	6. If I Stayed ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should be working on "Photo Shoot" or "Echo", but this story would not leave my brain! It's probably going to be around ten chapters.  
> I've been missing Paris, so what's a writer to do. Enjoy! ^.^
> 
> Thanks to Ligeria for her support, encouragement, and being the fastest Beta in the West!

Carol’s head hung over the edge of the bed, her long arms spread out along the edge of the mattress. Her breathing was shallow as her chest heaved. “You’ve done it,” she gasped. “You’ve fucking killed me!”

Therese kissed her lover intimately one more time. The blonde jumped as the soft lips made contact. The smaller woman crawled up over her lover’s body and kissed her breasts. She put her ear to Carol’s chest and said, “I distinctly hear your heart beating, quite fast actually. You’re far from dead. The fucking part is accurate though.” She grinned at her spent lover.

“My heart is beating so fast it’s about to explode!” Carol lifted her head and looked into the playful green eyes, then laughed and let her head fall back over the edge. After a few minutes had passed, her breathing and heart started to calm. She lifted her head and wrapped her arms around the brunette’s shoulders. Therese lifted herself onto her hands and knees. Carol's hands moved down her arms as her lover moved off her. The smaller woman held her hands and pulled her up.

Carol sat up and pushed Therese back onto the pillows, then straddled her hips as she pinned her hands above her head. She looked into her surprised eyes. “Now, let's see about this fucking you spoke of.” She ducked her head and traced the inside curves and folds of Therese’s ear with the tip of her tongue, then kissed the soft skin behind the shell. Carol whispered between kisses, “Perhaps, you will be the one left gasping for air this time.” She kissed Therese’s neck from her jaw to her shoulder and nipped and sucked, leaving pink marks in several places. She revisited each one and circled her tongue over them, then moved across her chest to her other shoulder.

“Carol … mmm …” Therese moaned as her lover kissed and nipped her skin. Their fingers were laced together on the pillows. She tested Carol’s grip on her hands and found her lover was much stronger than she appeared.

Carol pulled her nose away from Therese’s neck and looked into her eyes. “Do you want me to let go?” she asked in a low voice.

“No … no … I don’t,” Therese whispered back. She lifted her head and kissed Carol. “Don’t let go,” she said, then deepened their kiss.

“I won’t.” Carol moved their hands over her lover's head and took both of Therese’s small wrists in one of her hands. She looked back into deep green and caressed her cheek with her free hand, then asked, “Is this ok?”

“Yes …”

Carol moved her hand down her lover's neck and over her breast. She kissed Therese slowly, savoring her soft lips and warm mouth. Their tongues met, circled and explored as their passion grew. The blonde’s hand continued to knead and pinch the smaller woman’s breast as they kissed. Therese moaned Carol’s name as the blonde’s lips left her mouth and continued to kiss down her neck and over her chest. She sucked in her taut nipple, then kissed and swirled her tongue around it several times. Her lips and tongue meandered slowly to her other breast and repeated her ministrations as her fingers played over her ribs and stomach.

Therese moved her arms against Carol’s grip on her wrists as her body rose to meet Carol’s touch. Carol’s free hand reached around and squeezed her behind then up over her hip as she moved her body slightly to one side of her lover and continued to kiss and nip at her breasts. Her fingers moved from her hip over her lower belly and down through the dark curls where her lover's thighs met.

“Carol … I need you … oh god ...” Therese moaned and opened her legs for Carol as she slid her fingers through her wet folds.

“Fuck, you’re so soft and warm. Mmmm, you feel good,” Carol growled into Therese’s ear.

Therese’s hips lifted off the bed, pushing herself into her lover's hand. Carol moved her fingers through her slick wetness slowly, purposely avoiding where she was needed most. She circled her entrance and moved slowly back up, very close to her to her clit, but then moved away.

“Oh god Carol, please …” she begged.

“Please what, angel? Tell me what you want.”

“Inside … please, I want to feel you inside …”

Carol moved her fingers slowly through her folds up to circle her clit, then down and slowly entered her with one finger. Her warm walls enveloped her with silky softness. She could feel the vibration of her lover’s low moans against her as she kissed her neck, then her lips. She added another finger as her tongue entered Therese’s mouth. She rocked her hips and kissed the blonde with a new urgency. Carol set a slow rhythm with her hand, her thumb gently teasing her, but not committing, driving the young woman mad as she writhed beneath her. 

“Oh god, fuck … Carol!” Therese gasped.

Carol released her lover’s wrists and caressed her arm and then her shoulder. She splayed her fingers and ran them over her breasts and firm abdomen as she moved her body down over her lover’s burning skin. Her other hand continued its slow pace, her fingers moving in and out. In deeper, then back out, dragging along her front wall, then gliding back in, curling and turning as she moved inside. Carol had moved between her lover’s legs; she watched in awe as her lover’s hips circled and moved into her hand, increasing her pleasure.

The blonde slowly touched her nose to her lover’s curls and circled it around her clit. Therese cried out and bucked her hips. Carol circled again, the heady aroma of Therese exciting her even more. She could feel her own wetness growing between her thighs. She removed her fingers from her lover and replaced them with her tongue. She circled her entrance and dipped in, then up through her folds to her clit, then covered it with her mouth. She flattened her tongue then swirled around, causing her lover to buck her hips again.

“Carol!” Therese cried out, then softly moaned, “Ahhh … oh god … Carol …” she repeated it again, almost a chant, her ecstasy climbing to new heights. She reached down and threaded her fingers in Carol's hair. Carol wrapped her arm around her lover's hip and over her waist to her stomach. Therese covered her hand with her own and squeezed it with her fingers. The blonde entered her again with two long fingers as she took her clit in her mouth and gently sucked.

Therese’s hips came up off the mattress as she lifted her head and curled up toward the blonde. She moaned loudly as she squeezed Carol’s hand and pulled her hair. Carol looked up and their eyes met. In that short span of time, with their eyes locked, their feelings for one another conveyed so clearly, leaving no doubt of their growing love. “Care … Caro … Caaaarrrrol!” She panted and then went silent as her body went rigid. Carol could feel her walls capture and contract around her fingers as her orgasm hit hard. Therese was still, then her head dropped back to the pillow and her hips relaxed. Carol moved her fingers slowly and kissed inside both thighs, then slowly slipped her fingers from her lover’s warmth. She kissed her way back up Therese’s body and kissed her softly on her lips.

Therese pulled Carol down on top of her and wrapped her arms and legs around her. She hugged her close as she recovered. The blonde hooked her arms under the smaller woman's shoulders and held her, resting her head on her chest. Her lips curved in a smile as she listened to Therese’s racing heart and her ragged breathing.

“Carol?” Therese whispered after she’d had some time to recover.

“Hmmm?” Carol answered lazily.

She moved one of her hands to the back of the blonde’s head and ran her fingers through her hair. “It’s never been like that for me.”

Carol lifted her head and moved her hand to Therese’s chest and rested her chin on it. 

“In a good way I hope.” She smiled at her.

Therese adjusted the pillow beneath her head and looked into Carol’s eyes. She continued running her fingers through her silky blonde hair. “Yes, a very good way. I’ve never felt that close to anyone, and never been that … well … um … It’s never been that intense before. I felt my whole body respond to you. Not just … um …”

“I feel the same. You’re amazing, my angel. I’ve never felt as connected to a lover. Making love has never been like this for me either.”

“Were we … making love? Is that why it’s different with you?” Therese asked shyly.

“I think so,” Carol answered, her blue eyes locked on the widening green. Their gaze held as they both thought about what they had just shared with one another. Carol withdrew her arm from under Therese’s, lifted her body and shifted her legs so one of Therese’s was between hers, then settled back down on top of her lover. She threaded her fingers in the soft dark hair at the nape of her lover’s neck and caressed her jaw with her thumb, then kissed her lips. Therese opened to her and they kissed languidly, expressing their feelings with each stroke of their tongues and lips, as their hands moved over soft skin.

After a considerable amount of time, Carol rolled them on their sides and brushed Therese’s hair away from her face. She kissed her nose and forehead, then smiled at her. “Are you hungry?”

“Starved,” Therese answered.

“We have a snack and dessert in the fridge.”

“Sounds wonderful. Can we run a bath and eat there?”

“You are full of good ideas.” Carol grinned at her. “Go start the water.”

They both got up and took turns in the restroom. Therese started the bath water while Carol went to get the food and everything they would need. She went into the bathroom to retrieve the bath tray and found Therese sitting on the side of the deep tub. Her hand was under the tap testing the water for temperature.

Carol stood still, staring at the beautiful woman. Her long dark hair cascaded over her shoulders and her arm over the tub. The blonde was struck by Therese’s face in profile; her perfect eyebrows, her long lashes, those big green expressive eyes, the straight line of her nose that lead to her lover's soft lips and perfect chin. Carol’s gaze followed along her long neck that flowed to her collarbones and over her shoulders, then to her lovely breasts. Her petite, toned body and soft pale skin completed the perfect woman for Carol. Therese looked up when she noticed Carol staring at her.

“What?” she asked.

“Therese … I ... you’re … perfect.”

Therese felt a blush creep over her chest and up her neck to her cheeks. She stood and went to Carol. She lifted her arms around her neck and stood on her tiptoes. She kissed her and softly said, “Thank you.” Then she pressed her forehead to Carol’s shoulder. 

They held each other for a moment. “There’s some lavender bubble bath there on the side of the tub. Should we use it?” Carol asked.

Therese looked up at her and smiled. “Yes. I’ll add some to the water.”

“I’ll take the tray and get our snack.”

“Ok.” Therese sat back on the edge of the tub and reached for the bubble bath.

Carol took the tray and said, “Be right back.”

Therese watched her go. She admired her long toned legs and her firm behind. Her gaze then traveled to the small of her back, up the valley of her spine and over her strong shoulders. Her blonde hair was wavy and mussed.

“Carol,” she called as the blonde started to walk through the the door.

Carol turned and looked over her shoulder at her lover. “Yes?”

“I just wanted to look at you for a minute longer.” She held out her hand to the tall blonde. Carol walked back to her, set the tray down, then took her hand and set her other hand on her shoulder. Therese put her free hand on her hip, then looked up into the bluest blue and said quietly, “I’m drawn to so much more than just your stunning beauty. Your mind and gentle touch have overwhelmed me.”

“I don’t know how to respond to that …” Carol said demurely.

“You don’t need to say anything.” She smiled at her lover. Once the moment had passed she picked up the bath tray and handed it to Carol. “Now go get us some food. I’m famished!” She laughed as she handed the tray to Carol, then stood up and chased her out of the bathroom. She could hear the blonde laughing as she went down the hall to the refrigerator.

They sat in the bath, one on each side of the bath tray that spanned across the tub. The baguette and plate of deli meats, cheese, olives and fruit was nearly gone. A small plate of chocolate covered strawberries and another with several macaroons sat on the back edge of the tub. Each woman was engulfed in bubbles up to their breasts. An occasional dip in water exposed a rosy nipple to an appreciative eye across the bath.

“Have you tried this cheese?” Therese held out a piece of a creamy white cheese on a piece of bread. Carol leaned over and took it into her mouth.

“That is delicious. Have a grape, darling.” She held a the fruit in her fingers to Therese’s lips. She took it in her mouth, then bit down and a pop of sweetness hit her tongue.

“Mmmmm, yummy.”

“God, I can’t believe I’m so hungry,” Carol admitted. “It seems we worked up quite an appetite.” She winked at her lover.

“Yes, we did.” Therese grinned and handed Carol the bottle of water they had been sharing.

“Therese, it seems silly, but we haven’t talked about how long you’re here. When do you go back to New York?”

“What day is it?”

“Friday, well technically Saturday now.”

“I fly back next Friday, so a week from now.”

“I’m supposed to return on Monday.”

“Oh …” Therese said disappointedly.

“Therese,” she paused, “If I stayed … would you want to… could we spend the rest of your trip together?”

Therese carefully got to her knees and moved the bath tray to the floor. She turned and knelt between Carol’s legs and put her hands on her shoulders. “You would stay for me?”

“I would,” Carol said as she circled Therese’s waist with her hands.

Therese leaned in and kissed her. “I would have my own personal travel guide?”

“You would,” the blonde agreed.

“Carol, are you sure? There is nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my time in Paris with you.”

“I’ll need to call Abby and make arrangements, but it shouldn’t be a problem.” She kissed Therese and ran her hands up her back pulling her in closer. Therese balanced herself with one hand on the side of the tub and the other tangled in Carol’s hair. 

“Yes! Yes, please stay.”

“I’ll make arrangements tomorrow. Will you fly back with me?”

“What about my ticket?”

“I’ll buy you one next to me. You can call the airline and cancel yours.”

“I can’t let you do that, Carol.”

“Please, darling. Let me spoil you.”

“But Carol …”

“Darling, you would actually be spoiling me. I hate long flights and you can keep me company.”

“Are you making that up so I’ll say yes?”

“Maybe, but I’ll only spend the time missing you. You wouldn’t want that, would you?” Carol pouted.

“Pouting? You’ve resorted to pouting!”

“Is it working?” Carol asked with a grin on her face.

“Yes,” Therese admitted. “How can a gorgeous woman like you look so cute pouting?”

Carol pulled her close, splashing water over the edge as their bodies came together. “Thank you, darling!” Her face lit up at Therese’s agreement. “We’ll make the arrangements tomorrow.”

“Ok.” Therese grinned back at her, dimples deep in her cheeks. “The water is getting cold. Do you want to eat dessert in bed?”

“You’re right, it is and my fingers are starting to wrinkle.” She held up her hand and showed it to her bathmate.

Therese pulled the plug and stood up, then took a fluffy white towel from the rack. She handed it to Carol as she stood too. She then took another for herself. They dried off and took their empty dishes to the room service cart and brought their dessert to the bedside table. Carol put on a robe and wheeled the room service cart outside the door. She came back in and dropped the robe over a chair, then joined Therese in bed.

They talked about what they might do the next day while they ate their strawberries and macaroons. They turned off the lights and snuggled down into the covers after they finished their dessert. Carol was on her back with her arm around Therese who was draped over the blonde.

“Therese?”

“Hmmm?”

“I want to fall asleep every night in Paris with you in my arms. Would you consider moving in here with me for the rest of our trip?”

“I don't know, it’s awfully fast to be moving in together,” She teased and snuggled in a little closer. “Do you think they have u-hauls here?”

They both dissolved into a fit of giggles.


End file.
